


The BedBurg Forest

by Kumikoko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Erwin Smith, Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Full Moon, M/M, Omega Armin Arlert, Werewolf Armin Arlert, Werewolf Erwin Smith, Werewolf Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), humans clash with supernatural world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: Erwin Smith is inexplicably drawn to the Bedburg forest, where werewolves are rumored to thrive by the local village folk. He organizes a camping trip with the friends he made a year ago, with the hope of figuring out why the forest calls to him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So ya'll know how I was updating Wolves of the Moors and I was totally into it and maybe I even left ya'll with a cliffhanger, and then I, uh, disappeared? Well, ah, it's the funniest thing, you know...I hit a writers wall. I spent one day staring at a blank page and being pissed off, then I tried doing other things, yet I could not break down that writers wall. Then, wouldn't you know it, I put together two completely separate ideas together, and this fanfic was born. Whoops. I'd seen an article about how a convicted child rapist was whipped to death, by inmates, if I recall, and how I thought distinctly that if the man was guilty of his crimes, I don't think society lost much. Then, I'd seen a drawn comic on Facebook, 3-4 panel, of a happy little wolf girl wanting to play with human kids, except, the human kids wanted to play by tugging on her ears and tail, and when she didn't like that, they hit her with branches because kids...well, they're not always as innocent as we like to think. Those two incidents merged into this fic.
> 
> I wrote the majority of this fanfic in two days. That was 8700 words. In two days. Yeah, I pretty much feel like a sore writing queen. The last few words didn't come as easily as the rest of them did. Still, this fic turned out really well, I think, and, if you can stomach the gruesome scenes, maybe you'll like the fic. I mean, I normally portray a bit of violence, but this is slightly enhanced after watching the first episode of Goblin Slayer which everyone is flipping out about the supposed rape scene as if they've never seen something so shocking and appalling in their life and I'm over here, rolling my eyes, and scoffing, and, well, I read the manga. The manga was brutal. The manga was shocking and appalling and left me uneasy for days. The Anime? Like, can everyone stop flipping out about it? Absolutely nothing happened. Nothing. It was like, "Oh, okay, that's happening to her. Oh well." There wasn't any emotion or real reason to sympathize, not unlike the manga. The manga did it right. It made people feel. The Anime just didn't. Not for those of us who know what Goblin Slayer is. :/ 
> 
> And before anyone decides to complain about "not another werewolf Armin fic," I'd like to point out that for the entirety of Kinktober, the yaoi Armin writer fans have been relatively silent, although, as a rule, it seems like I'm still the only one who writes about Armin anyways, so I just want us to be on the same page: If a werewolf Armin fic don't interest you, there's literally 1000 Levi/Eren fics, most of which are omega Eren and in this way, I won't be bullied because I have "another" omega Armin. I swear I'm like the only one that writes this. There's like 2 other people, maybe but good god, the fan base is low. 
> 
> At the moment, this fanfiction is labeled as a ONEshot. And because it is a oneshot, it is open ended. If you have questions, I will try to answer them. One question may be if Erwin and Levi are actually together romantically and they are. They definitely are. One may also question the DIVERSE political comments made between characters. Since the fic is set in the modern age, there is absolutely no one that doesn't talk about politics. They, like normal people, have discussions, and disagreements. Why? Because I refuse to be an ass and write propaganda. I write stories, and I write characters, and they all have their own diverse opinions so I'll thank everyone to understand that. This won't be a fic where every damn character has the same crappy political opinion. Trust me. I've seen those fanfics within this fandom. I personally get offended by propaganda. So you can be assured that I have nothing to preach, one way or the other. I'm letting characters be characters. 
> 
> Now, I do NOT own Attack on Titan nor its characters.

**The BedBurg Forest**

 

The Bedburg forest was the travel destination of the year amongst campers. Each campsite was off of the grid and was hidden away from prying eyes. Campers brought their own equipment, and guns to ward off the local wolves, and bears. The children were left with their imagination and sticks to play with.

Three children, boys, were running around the outskirts of the campsite. They played Tag, chasing each other down a grassy hill. Their laughs, and shouts garnered the attention of the surrounding animals. Some of them were disrupted, and startled by their loud presence and scattered. Others watched them warily.

One child tripped, and crashed onto the ground, whilst a high-pitched yelp sounded from underneath him. He pushed himself up, dazed, and disoriented from the fall. “Ow…what’d I trip on?”

“Timmy! Get away, it’s an animal!” Cried Dylon, pointing fervently towards a humanoid boy, just their size. Timmy screamed, noticing the wolf ears on top of the kid’s head, and scrambled back.

The boy with wolf features was rubbing his side tenderly, from where Timmy’s foot had came into contact. He had been asleep, hidden within the underbrush, but now he was wide awake, and was just as startled to see the human boys as they were to see him.

“It’s a werewolf!” Marty shouted, snatching up a branch from the ground.

“B-but werewolves don’t exist!” Timmy sputtered, while the foreign boy searched for an escape.

“Half man, half wolf.” Marty insisted, gesturing to the scraggily pup.

“Well, science says they don’t exist so it just means he’s a freak of nature.” Dylon taunted, snatching the stick away from Marty.

“What’re you doing with that?” Timmy asked, staring at the stick. The little wolf boy eyed the stick, and stepped hesitantly back into the underbrush, flattening his ears against his head. He was guarded.

“Nothing.” Dylon insisted, snatching one of the boy’s wolf ears into the palm of his hand. “I bet these aren’t even real.” He said, and tugged. Hard. The pup yelped, and clawed at Dylon. Dylon cried out, and smacked him with the branch. Timmy and Marty gasped with surprise. “What, he scratched me!” Dylon defended, and smacked the pup with the branch again when he moved.

“Hey, I want to touch his ears too!” Timmy decided, rushing forwards to pull at the boy’s ears. Marty was right behind him, and now that curiosity had override their fear, they wanted to figure the child out for themselves.

Touching was the preferred way of figuring the pup out. They pulled on his ears, and tugged on his tail. His shouts and growls were ignored. He bit a hand. Dylon cried out with pain, recoiling.

“You awful beast!” Dylon yelled, and began whacking the pup with the branch. The boy howled in pain as the rough branch collided, and rubbed against soft skin, leaving bruises and welts. Alarmed, and fearful, he scratched, thrashed, and snapped his jaws at any who came close.

“He bites!” Marty remarked, shocked, and horrified that the foreign boy bit Dylon.

“We gotta get him down. Rick says its best to put rabid dogs down.” Timmy mentioned, grabbing another stick. He hit the humanoid wolf too. Marty grabbed a rock.

“Stupid freak of nature!” Marty yelled at the wolf-boy, and raised the rock over his head.

“Boys? Boys!” An out-of-breath adult, Steve, finally found the boys, who were making a ruckus. His voice was concerned, and his body was tense, half expecting the boys to be hurt. He saw them, shouting, and beating on a bare creature with wolf ears.

 _Wolf_. Dread filled Steve’s heart. “Wolf!” He yelled, scrabbling to cock his gun.

Two more adults, Rick and Erwin came up behind him, and were equally shocked that the boys were scuffling with a wolf.

“Shit, shoot it! Shoot it!” Rick urged, knowing Dylon was at risk as long as that wolf was alive. “If there’s a pup, its parents will be close by!” Rick added, scanning the forest with alarm.

“Wait.” Erwin commanded, knowing one of the children could be hit instead of the wolf. They needed to be separated first.

“Our kids are down there and you want us to wait? Fuck you, man!” Rick retorted angrily, snatching the gun away from Marty, whose palms were too sweaty and shaky to maneuver the gun properly. “Give me that!” Rick demanded, aiming the gun at the confusing jumble of children, and wolf. He brought his finger to the trigger.

“Don’t!” Erwin urged, pushing Rick, just as the gun went off. The loud noise made the children scream and scatter. “Shit.” Erwin cursed, concerned for their welfare, and the location of the bullet. He saw a bullet sized hole in a tree, then looked back to the bare-skinned wolf, bloodied on the ground.

 _Bare skin_? Erwin questioned, feeling his heart thump quickly within his chest. _Rounded head. Legs_. “Fuck, that’s not a wolf, it’s a child!” Erwin exclaimed with shock, and rushed towards the little one. He knelt down in front of him, and looked him over. He was bruised, and bleeding. _Fuck, fuck, he almost shot a fucking child_. Erwin realized with horror, and gingerly touched the boy’s shoulder.

Instantaneously, the boy screamed at the touch, and swiped at his hand.

Erwin gasped, and recoiled, astonished.

“Don’t touch it, it bites!” Dylon called, from a safe distance.

 _Of course he bites. He’s scared_. Erwin grit his teeth, looking the naked youth over, determining he was malnourished, and trembling. _What’s a boy doing out here alone and naked_?

“What the fuck is it!?” Steve yelled, standing beside Erwin. He saw the wolf ears on the kid’s head, and the tail curled up between his legs.

“A monster.” Rick answered, coming up alongside them. He aimed the gun at the wolf-boys head again. Erwin tensed again, and rounded on Rick.

“What’re you doing!?” Erwin shouted, alarmed at the reemergence of the gun. He stepped over the battered boy, blocking Rick’s aim.

“Look at the kids! They’re bitten up by this rabid fucking animal!” Rick yelled back, getting in Erwin’s face. Erwin stood his ground, while the boy below him sobbed, and wheezed, trying to catch his breath.

“I get that, and we can bring them to the hospital down the mountain tomorrow morning.” Erwin said, attempting to placate, and reason with him. “This kid need medical attention too, not a bullet to his brain.”

“Kid?” Rick scoffed, and gestured to Armin with his hand. “Kids don’t look like some disfigured science experiment gone wrong.”

“I have to agree with Rick. I don’t know what that thing is, but it’s dangerous, and should be put out of its misery.” Steve agreed, while he inspected the boys, his eyebrows drawn together with concern. They were bitten up, and had claw marks on them, but they were fine.

“Some babies are born with tails. Whose to say he wasn’t born with ears as well as part of a genetic mutation?” Erwin challenged, throwing the science Rick loved into his face. “He was likely abandoned in this forest because of the mutations.” Erwin reasoned, talking them down.

“A wild, mutated, unvaccinated boy? Now there’s no chance I’m letting it live. It’ll infect others with its rapid diseases.” Rick stated, aiming the gun at Erwin. “I’ll shoot you too if you won’t move.”

“We’ll cage him. Keep him separated from the children.” Erwin suggested firmly, raising his hands into the air to mime harmlessness. “Just because he’s wild and assumedly unvaccinated doesn’t mean he’s automatically a biological threat.” Erwin added, rationally as he stood his ground.

“We get it, you almost died from them. That doesn’t happen to everyone.” Steve muttered, rolling his eyes.

“And who else was violently ill after receiving three for one shot?” Erwin asked, looking pointedly to Timmy. 

"H-hey, I believe in science to, it's just...well, ah..." Timmy stammered, rubbing the back of his neck as he shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

“That’s not the point.” Steve muttered indignantly under his breath. Erwin crossed his arms over his chest, giving him a pointed look. “Fine, fucking fine. Keep your little science experiment locked up in a cage but if it gives my kids rabies, you’re going to be put down with it.” Steve warned, relenting enough to let Erwin have his way.

“Pah! You’re gonna get us all killed, siding with a deranged monster,” Rick warned, pulling the gun away. As much as he wanted to shoot the wolf-child, Erwin had an air of authority about him that Rick wasn’t brave enough to challenge. “And your anti-science rhetoric.”

“The only anti-science is a dogmatic refusal to accept the fact some people have been hurt, and that the chemicals used need to be reevaluated for a less toxic dosage.” Erwin responded, crouching down beside the boy. “Science only progresses when it readdresses issues, and your guys’ stance is what’s anti-scientific.” Erwin insisted, then he looked the boy over, assessing the damage.

Both Steve and Rick scoffed while they collected their children and guided them back to their makeshift campsite.

“Hey, are you okay?” Erwin questioned softly, addressing the child. “I know you must be frightened.” Erwin sympathized with him, speaking in a quiet tone. He didn’t want to alarm him further. The youth slowly pushed himself up, now that the arguing, and hitting ceased. His arms trembled. He gasped with pain and collapsed back onto the ground.

Moving hurt.

“Come here.” Erwin encouraged, pulling him close. A small, pained noise left his mouth as Erwin moved him. “What did they do to your back?” Erwin wondered, horrified at the brutality the child had endured. Fear and ignorance had probably goaded the boys to batter the wolf-child.

 _Their fathers do advocate violence against cis white males and republicans_. Erwin recalled with a grimace of disgust, and tentatively grabbed the child’s chin. _We only get along because I have no specific alliance_. He thought, tilting the child's head back to look at his face.

Scared, teary blue eyes looked back at him, embedded onto a round face. _Armin_. Erwin thought, though he wasn’t sure where the name came from. “What's your name?” Erwin asked, hoping he could converse with the boy. He waited, but only blank blue eyes stared back at him. _I need to call him something_. "I'll call you Armin." Erwin decided, feeling a sense of melancholy as he gazed at Armin’s face.

Armin stared back warily, but his ears perked up at the mention of a name.

“Do you like your name, Armin?” Erwin wondered, watching a distant flash of recognition flit through Armin’s eyes. He furrowed his eyebrows, and tilted his head to the side. Armin noticed a pink mark on Erwin’s neck, half hidden by the shirt collar. He pressed his nose to it, and sniffed inquisitively. “Oh, that’s a scar.” Erwin dismissed, nudging the child back.

“Grrr.” Armin growled low in his throat, flicking his tail back and forth.

“No.” Erwin scolded, assuming Armin’s growl was aggressive. Armin frowned, recognizing the authoritarian tone and flattened his ears against his head again. He frowned, looking miserable. Erwin readjusted his tone. “I have to bring you back to the campsite. If you bite anyone there, I might not be able to protect you.” Erwin warned, plucking Armin up.

A soft, startled squeak rolled off of Armin’s trembling lips. Erwin held him close, and spoke to him. “It’s going to seem cruel. Maybe it is cruel.” Erwin acknowledged, as he headed back to the camp with Armin in his arms. “I have to tie you up with some rope, and then we have to figure out who is going into town to buy a dog cage.” Erwin said, speaking to Armin as if he understood what he was saying.

It did not seem like the child could speak, which concerned Erwin. He wanted to know more about blonde, blue eyed boy. Erwin stepped into the clearing where they had set up their tents. The 3-row jeep was parked off to the side. Rick and Steve looked up from the campfire to glare at Armin, while the children regarded him warily. Marty stuck his tongue out at the wolf-child. Armin shied away from their harsh stares.

 _At least he understands emotion_. Erwin figured, while he set Armin on the ground. “Whose going into town to buy the cage for him? There’s other supplies that can be picked up as well.” Erwin asked, on the offchance one of the fathers wanted to pick other supplies up for their boys.

“Oh, you’re going, but you aren’t taking it with you.” Rick stated, and tossed the rope he had set out. Erwin grimaced, while a feeling of dread embedded itself into his stomach. He didn’t like the tone of Rick’s voice.

“If I leave him here, you might shoot him.” Erwin countered, catching the rope. He set Armin on the ground, and pulled his arms around his back. Armin whined, and resisted. 

“That’s a risk you’ll just have to take because I’ll shoot it if it’s not in a cage like the maniac animal it is.” Rick asserted, folding his arms across his chest.

Erwin sighed.

“Just because he’s different than us doesn’t mean he’s evil.” Erwin said, but it seemed like a mute point. “He even has very human features. The only difference is his ears, and tail.” Erwin pointed out, while he grudgingly tied Armin’s wrists behind his back. He didn’t believe that Armin would hurt any of them, and tying up an injured child seemed excessively cruel. Armin’s whimpering and whining only confirmed Erwin’s suspicions. _I’m an ass_.

“That thing isn’t human.” Rick retorted, while Steve stirred the pot that rested over the fire. They were cooking a large pot of pot pie.

“I would just feel better if it was caged too.” Steve added, while the boys scooted closer to their respective parents. Dylon pressed against Rick, while the other two pressed against Steve.

“Yeah, he bit us.” Dylon asserted, angry. His bite wounds had been wrapped up in bandages. Erwin eyed them.

“Before I go, are there more bandages?” Erwin inquired, wanting to clean Armin up, and cover his wounds with medicine and wrappings from the medicinal kit.

“Not for it.” Rick answered firmly, sending another glare Armin’s way. Armin shrunk back, cowering. Erwin rolled his eyes, frustrated with how the men were treating Armin.

“Yeah, we only pulled on it’s ears and hit it a bit with branches.” Timmy mentioned, as a reason why Armin didn’t deserve bandages. Good first aid kits weren’t always cheap.

“Mhm. We didn’t deserve to be bit for it either.” Marty added. Dylon elbowed him. “Ow!” Marty exclaimed, and sent Dylon an angry stare.

“What?” Erwin questioned, becoming tense at the new information. “Wait. You guys tugged on his ears, and _then_ he bit you?”  Erwin asked for clarification. He had suspected that something was off about the entire scenario because Armin only bit him when he had startled him.

“Don’t make this their fault.” Rick warned, defending the boys. “You know that even if it’s true, there’s no place in the world for an animal that bites.”

Erwin grimaced. _God, if I leave him here, they’re going to fucking kill him_. He worried, glancing at the boy who despite everything, was trying to warm himself up by the fire. At least, that’s what Erwin thought, until he realized Armin was inching closer to the pot, sniffing it. “Armin, the pot is hot.” Erwin said, as he gently pulled him away from the pot.

“Nghh! Nggh!” Armin protested loudly, and thrashed against him.

“See, it’s fucking wild.” Rick griped, as if Armin’s unruly behavior proved his point. Erwin rolled his eyes again.

“No, he’s hungry.” Erwin corrected, turning his focus towards Steve. “Steve, we’ve been friends ever since we met in the hospital a year ago.” Erwin started, and tried to ignore the way that Steve tensed under the pressure. “I am asking you as a friend, don’t let him be killed while I am away.” Erwin appealed, holding Armin close. Armin whimpered with frustration, and kicked his legs against the ground. His mind was focused on the pot of food.

“Fuck, you’re going to put me on the spot?” Steve questioned, forcing a laugh. “Look, you know I’m a doctor. I don’t kill children, I only terminate unwanted pregnancies—” Erwin frowned with disgust. It was one part of Steve’s job that Erwin disapproved of. “—Since I took an oath to never turn away those in need, and to put my patients life first, I wouldn’t allow senseless killing in front of the children.”

 _Well, it’s better then nothing_. Erwin decided grudgingly, and hugged Armin again. He didn’t want to leave the child alone with his friends, but his options were limited. “Can you not cause trouble while I’m away? I’ll return in hour.” Erwin assured Armin. His voice was calm, and patient, but his eyes expressed a quiet emotional storm.

One that Armin noticed, and fretted about. He whimpered, sensing that Erwin was going to leave him here. “I’ll be back.” Erwin insisted, though he hated the way his voice broke.

“You don’t believe me?” Steve asked, catching the farewell tone in Erwin’s voice. Erwin shook his head.

“You murder babies on a daily basis. I’m not confident you’ll protect this one, sorry.” Erwin admitted, feeling trapped. He had to uphold the end of his bargain. The rope wasn’t good enough for the fearful parents.

“I do what I am paid to do. Call it what you will, but the women are satisfied with my work.” Steve dismissed, since he wasn’t about to argue with Erwin over women’s rights, and philosophical right and wrongs. What he did wasn’t illegal, after all.

“Be that as it may, I still feel as if you’re both discriminating against him because he’s different.” Erwin pressed the issue, to argue for Armin’s right to live.

“No, it’s dangerous.” Rick corrected.

“Many people, especially women would point out that the Muslims are dangerous, but it’s still wrong to discriminate against them just because their culture systematically oppresses women and gay people.” Erwin pointed out, unveiling the hypocrisy of his friend's philosophical belief's. 

“Of course it's wrong to discriminate against them, they're human.” Steve said, then gestured to Armin. "That is not human."

Erwin groaned with frustration again, realizing the man missed his point.

"He looks human enough to me." Erwin muttered, folding his arms across his chest. 

“Our teachers say we shouldn’t bully others just because they are different.” Timmy spoke up, having been listening awkwardly to the conversation.

“Yeah, maybe it would be wrong to kill him, Dad.” Dylon relented, thinking about how he was supposed to treat everyone with respect, especially if they were different. Armin didn’t have odd, nor different coloring. This wasn’t a race issue. His ears and tail made it an ethical one. One that even unruly children could understand.

“We can’t single him out. If we’re going to have world peace, I suppose we have to try to get along with him.” Marty decided, picking at his clothes. He hated to hear that anyone was discriminated against, and now that he thought about it, it did seem as if Armin was being discriminated against.

Rick grimaced. The children were on Erwin’s side.

“I suppose we do ought to be the social justice warriors that we want to be. We don’t discriminate against anyone. The creature should be no different.” Steve said, finally relenting. He had been judgmental of Armin, and had been willing to let someone else kill him because he was different. Now, he just felt like a bigot.

“Whatever. Discrimination is wrong. I just don’t trust the animal but I guess it can linger with us if you provide it the necessary cage.” Rick grumbled, looking away from them. Erwin relaxed his shoulders. He finally didn’t feel as if Armin would be murdered the moment he pulled the car away from the campsite.

“I will.” Erwin promised, and took a moment to stroke Armin’s cheek. “I’ll be back, okay?” Erwin told Armin, and then headed to the car. He grit his teeth as he heard Armin whimper and cry.

 _They better not kill him_. Was all Erwin could think as he left.

. . .

Supper was ready.

Meat, and noodles.

Armin drooled, smelling the delicious scent. He watched the adults pour the hot, brothy meal into bowls for the kids to eat. Then, they served themselves a bowl. His heart sank. _Me_? _Me_!?  Armin inched closer, and closer, eyeing the food while his stomach growled, and ached.

“Ew, he’s drooling just like a dog!” Marty exclaimed in disgust.  He picked a pebble up from the ground and chucked it at Armin. “Stay back you gross animal!” His earlier determination not to bully was gone.

“Yeah, get back, this food ain’t for you!” Dylon griped, chucking another rock at Armin. Armin yelped as the rock collided with his head. A thin trail of blood trickled down his cheek.

“Back, back we say!” Timmy scolded, joining in with his friends to toss pebbles at Armin. Armin recoiled, startled.

“Small rocks only.” Steve chided the kids, effectively allowing the mistreatment to occur. They nodded in acknowledgement and pelted Armin with small rocks every time he dared to inch closer to the fire.

Dissuaded, and hungry, Armin broke down into frustrated tears. He didn’t understand why they were being _this_ cruel to him. The mouthwatering meat was close, but he couldn’t get near it. Defeated, he laid down and curled his tail around him for warmth. The mountain air was crisp, and brushed against his wounds, reminding him he was sore.

 _I hurt_. Was all Armin could think as he laid on the uncomfortable ground, alone, and unwanted.

Wracked with hunger pains, and chilled to the bone, Armin lost track of time. A sudden bright light in the encroaching darkness jerked Armin awake. He heard a loud slamming noise that startled him, and then there were footsteps. A quick glance around the campsite told Armin that the children must have retired to their tents—good riddance, and that Erwin was home.

As quick as Armin could, he wiggled to gain attention. He couldn’t lift himself, not without the use of his arms.

 _He’s alive_. Erwin noted with relief, and hurried towards Armin. “I am back.” He announced to Steve and Rick, who were still sitting around the campfire, having a conversation. He bypassed them, and set down the large pet cage, and medicine, near Armin. Armin whimpered at him, letting his desperate eyes dart back and forth between the food, and Erwin.

“Hey, why’re you so far away from the fire?” Erwin question, concerned that Armin had been mistreated. He knelt down on one knee to look Armin over inquisitively. He saw fresh bruises on Armin’s face, and a few small cuts. Erwin’s eyes hardened. “Why are there fresh wounds on Armin?”

“You named him?” Rick scoffed, his voice full of contempt.

“We caught the children throwing pebbles at him.” Steve answered dismissively.

Anger boiled through Erwin’s body.

Ever since they took a wrong turn onto this road, anger had been his best friend. Erwin swallowed it down, and pulled Armin onto his lap. “Was he fed, at least?” Erwin questioned, bringing Armin to the fire. His pale, marred skin was chilled to the touch.

“Of course. We’re not heartless.” Steve lied, sitting back. Rick nodded in agreement, following his lead. Erwin almost believed them on the principle that they were friends, but then he looked to Armin, whose eyes were again focused on the pot of food.

 _Even if they did feed him, he’s still hungry_. “I’ll put him in the cage after I eat.” Erwin stated, while he joined them. He sat down, setting Armin on the ground between his legs. “As I trust he didn’t bite anyone while I was gone.” Erwin said, keeping Armin close to him. He didn’t trust his friends anymore, not with Armin, at least.

“No, he just whined incessantly.” Steve griped, put out by Armin’s misery.

“Some food may placate him.” Erwin suggested, readying himself a bowl of the pot pie.

“It’ll get no more from our stock.” Rick warned, before Erwin could think about making a separate bowl up for Armin.

“That’s alright, _he’ll_ share mine.” Erwin asserted, and took a bite of the meal. Armin burst into heartbroken tears. “Hey, hey, why are you crying? You can have some too.” Erwin assured him, bringing the bowl to his level. “Here. Eat.” Erwin encouraged, bringing the spoon to Armin’s mouth. Armin accepted the bite feverishly, then he whimpered, and whined for more while he flicked his tail.

“Well, I am going to check on my boys.” Steve said, grimacing in disgust, having no interest in watching Erwin feed a wolf-pup.

“Fine, I’ll go get more firewood.” Rick stated, disgusted by how Erwin was treating Armin.

Erwin was glad to see them go.  

 _There’s no way they fed him_. Erwin thought with a heavy heart as he watched Armin devour each bite he offered him, as if it would be his last. He was desperate for any morsel offered to him. _I wanted to eat, but he really wants this_. Erwin realized, with some disappointment. He was hungry to. It had been a long day. Armin needed the food more.

Erwin tilted the bowl against Armin’s lips, to let Armin slurp, and drink the meal. Armin ate noisily, and quickly, wolfing the meal down. He licked at the remnants in the bowl until Erwin pulled it away. “Stay here. I’ll grab the medicine.” Erwin told Armin, as he got up. He picked the medicine up, and brought it to Armin.

“This is going to feel cold, and it may hurt a little, but it’ll keep your wounds from getting infected.” Erwin explained to Armin, while he twisted the cap. Armin watched him warily. “Come here.” Erwin said, pulling a reluctant Armin close to him.

They were alone, underneath the full moon. Erwin enjoyed the relative quiet, and slowly slathered the medicine onto Armin’s back. Armin writhed, whimpered, and growled. “Sorry, I know it hurts.” Erwin sympathized, feeling every twitch of Armin’s skin underneath his fingers. His little cries made Erwin’s heart leak anger. He wanted heads to roll for the condition Armin was in.

Of course he knew that they all saw Armin as a monster. But Erwin considered Armin to be a child, just a _child_. The differences between them mattered not to him. He hated, hated seeing Armin’s little body marred. A deep inner fire blossomed within him, and spread through his limbs. He was angry at the injustice Armin endured, especially at a young age.

 _Does he even understand why they hurt him_? Erwin wondered, concerned about Armin’s mental capacity. He seemed to understand some of the things he said, which implied he knew the local language, but then there were other times that he seemed confused, and unsure as to what Erwin was saying, or wanted from him.

“Just a little more.” Erwin assured Armin, while he slathered the medicine over each open wound Armin had. Pained noises rose from Armin’s throat. He expressed his pain and discomfort openly. “There.” Erwin concluded, and began to remove the ropes from Armin’s wrists. “Now, it’s not going to be very comfortable, but it’s just for tonight.” Erwin swore, in reference to the cage. Armin was just thrilled to be free, flexing his hands.

Unfortunately, the freedom would be fleeting. Erwin saw the way Armin shook again, and pulled his light jacket off. He draped it around Armin’s shoulders. “Stay warm, okay?” Erwin told him, while he nudged Armin into the cage. The young pup stared at the three metal walls and curiously touched one of the bars. It was cold to the touch, making him frown.

Three walls became four as Erwin shut the door. Armin tensed apprehensively and grabbed at the door, startled. He shook it, rattling it. It didn’t budge. Armin looked up at Erwin, confused, and scared. 

“This is the way I convinced them to let you live. You need to stay here tonight. In the morning, we’ll take them to the hospital, get them checked out, and then I’ll take them home. When I do, I’ll figure out where you belong.” Erwin explained to Armin, and as much as he wanted to touch Armin to comfort him, he knew that would be a mistake.

The jacket would have to be enough, for now. “Try to have a goodnight.” Erwin said, and put the fire out. He heard Armin begin to cry, and wished there was something more humane he could do for him. _He’s going to be scared, poor kid_. Erwin fretted, and glanced up at the full moon. He was glad for the light, because otherwise Armin would be left in darkness, and most kids did not appreciate that.

Armin especially did not appreciate Erwin’s retreated form. He cried, while he hit the bars repeatedly. The warmth of the jacket didn’t quell his rising fear as Erwin disappeared into his own tent. He continued to wail into the night, until Rick returned with the firewood. Rick set the firewood down, and was satisfied to see Armin in a dog cage.

“So the creature is finally caged. Maybe Erwin does have some sense after all.” Rick mused, approaching Armin, who cowered in the cage. He was holding a stick, and once he crouched in front of the cage, he poked at Armin. Armin yelped and batted fearfully at the stick. “It’s a nice jacket, a bit too big for you, though.” Rick mentioned, with disdain.

“Grrr…” Armin growled, wrapping his arms around the jacket. He buried his face against the collar, and inhaled Erwin’s familiar scent for comfort.

“You’re an abomination. What even are you, besides a threat to science?” Rick wondered idly, jabbing Armin through the cage bars with the stick. Armin yelped, and buried his face against his knees. He didn’t want anymore blows to his face. “These rural people already believe werewolves exist. You’re detrimental to science, and I should end you now before you convince people to believe in god again, but I’d rather watch you squirm and suffer for committing the crime of being alive.” Rick told him, shamelessly messing with him, and poking at him.

“Ngh…” Armin shied away, but no matter how he moved, Rick could still poke at him, leaving fresh bruises on his arms, and legs. He whimpered, curling up tightly. 

“Do you even have any use in this world?” Rick asked, scrutinizing Armin critically. “Come to think of it, I haven’t been with Lorreine for a few days.” Rick mused, referencing his wife who waited for him back home. 

Curiously, Rick wedged the stick between Armin’s legs, to see what the boy had to offer. His smooth boy parts glistened under the light of the moon, shining like peachy pearls. “I have a use for you.” Rick decided, knowing how he could exert dominance over the wolf child. He unlocked the cage and pulled the door open.

“Don’t make noise.” Rick warned him, and then snatched a fistful of his hair. He pulled Armin out of the cage, and dragged him to his tent. Armin gasped with pain and stumbled after Rick, making scared noises. Rick brandished the stick again, which made Armin quiet. He threw Armin into the tent, and then he stepped inside. Rick zipped the tent up, while Armin scrambled to the other side of the tent.

“Nnn…” Armin whimpered, staring up at Rick warily. His entire body was shaking, and all he wanted to do was scream, but Rick’s words echoed in his head. _Don’t make noise_. He eyed the stick. Rick tossed it aside and picked up Steve’s gun that he had yet to return. Armin’s blue eyes widened, while his heart thumped hard in his chest.

“If you scream, I’ll kill you.” Rick said, brandishing the gun in Armin’s face as he approached him. Armin cowered against the corner of the tent. His wolf ears were flat against his head, while his tail was tucked between his legs.

A sly smirk spread across Rick’s face. “Now that we understand each other, don’t move.” Rick commanded, setting the gun down. Armin eyed him apprehensively, quivering. Rick reached for the lantern, shutting it off.

Blinding darkness ensued, just the way Rick liked it. He pulled Armin’s trembling legs apart, and shoved his cock into his anus. A strangled noise erupted from Armin’s throat while his eyes widened. “Shhh. Shh.” Rick harshly hushed Armin, as he penetrated his warm hole. Rick moaned, and pumped his cock in, and out the dry entrance, spurred on by the young boys agonized gasps. His little hands were clenched into tight, white fists.

 _I should have thought of this before. It feels so fucking good_. Rick thought, appreciating the tight, puckered hole that was clenching around his cock. It was a defense mechanism that did not deter Rick. _I need wetness, though_. Rick remembered, because each time he thrust his cock into Armin, a burning friction was created. _Maybe if I fuck it harder, it'll provide something wet for me_. Rick figured, and began to slam himself into vulnerable hole.

He felt the boy tense, and then slacken for a few moments. His young breaths were heavy, and agonized. There were no loud, incriminating sounds leaving the little one’s throat. The loudest sound emitting from him were pained sobs.

“Good boy.” Rick encouraged, slapping their bodies together noisily. A sickening ‘squelching’ noise began to sound in his ears, letting him know he was fucking the boy good, and hard. “Stay quiet, and you won’t die.” He reiterated, when Armin’s cries were becoming noisy again.

The pained noises ceased, and were replaced with tremors, and more involuntary jerks of his shaky limbs. “Just like that, shhh.” Rick quieted Armin, as he continued to anally rape him with his hardened cock, slick with blood. He pulled Armin closer, and changed angles. He pushed his dick deep into Armin’s ravaged tunnel, and heard Armin shriek fearfully as his little body was filled up with warm, salty cum. Rick smirked with devilish satisfaction. Armin squirmed uncomfortably, and flailed his limbs. He wasn’t being obedient anymore.

“Stop struggling.” Rick warned, smacking Armin across his face. Armin yelped, and slashed at him defensively in response. “Fucking bitch, stay still.” Rick snarled, wrapping his hands around Armin’s throat, cutting his airway off. Armin kicked his legs weakly. His grip slackened.

 _Flllllp_. The soft noise of the tent peeling open caught Rick’s attention. He looked over his shoulder to see Erwin poke his head into the tent. “Rick?” Erwin called hesitantly. “Is everything okay?” He questioned as he lifted a lantern into the tent to illuminate it. I heard—” He stopped.

Rick was on top of Armin, choking him. “—What the hell are you doing to him!?” Erwin roared, barging into the tent. He eyed the discarded pants on the ground, and saw the exposed gun. A feeling of dread manifested into Erwin’s heart.

“Treating it like the freak of nature that it is!” Rick asserted, rounding on Erwin. Armin scrabbled away from Rick, gasping and wheezing between panicked sobs. He had vicious hand shaped bruises on his pale thighs. Erwin tensed, feeling a flurry of emotions storm through his heart.

Shock. Pity. Fury.

Erwin clenched his hands into fists. “Whatever he is, he’s a fucking child!” Erwin shouted, angrily waving his arm towards Armin. Armin flinched back, cowering away from the arguing men. “How could you even touch him when you have a son next door and a younger one at home?” He raged, grabbing Rick by his damp shirt collar. In one powerful motion, he lifted Rick up.

“It’s a beastly little thing that bites. It deserved what it got.” Rick shot back, haughtily. Erwin punched him. He heard other tents unzipping, and knew they would be found out soon. His blood was boiling hot within his body, and he began to sweat.

 _Air. I need air_. Erwin realized, feeling stuffy, and trapped within the tent. He stepped back, and grabbed Armin’s wrist. “Come, you’ll sleep in a cage no more.” Erwin told him, and hurried out of the tent, with Armin stumbling unsteadily behind him.

As soon as Erwin stepped outside, into the light of the full moon, he stopped, and became woozy. For a moment, the world spun. He caught himself, and pulled Armin along with him, towards the dense grove of trees.

“What’s going on?” One of the kids asked, seeing Erwin retreat with the stark naked werewolf pup.

“What happened?” Steve demanded, alarmed at the situation.

Their confusion needed to be addressed, and placated, but all Erwin could think about was how much he needed to be away from camp. The camp sight was a cage, and he needed to be _free_. Armin had the same idea. He jerked away, and bolted into the forest.

 _Shit_. Erwin cursed, running after Armin. “Wait!” He called, rushing towards Armin. He saw a thin line of blood, and cum descend down the boy’s legs. _That bastard_. Erwin raged, and struggled to breathe past the fury that was consuming him.

Freak of nature or not, what Rick did to Armin was unforgiveable. _Kill_. The thought came from seemingly no where. Instead of being startled, Erwin’s anger was fueled by it. He wanted nothing more then to turn around, and rip that guy’s dick off of his body. _I’ll kill him_. Erwin swore to himself, as he grabbed Armin.

Armin screamed. He hit, and kicked at Erwin wildly. _He’s scared, so scared_. Erwin reminded himself, as he pulled Armin close. “Shhh, shhh Armin, it’s—” Armin wailed, and thrashed harder against him. He _had_ been a _good_ boy before, but he couldn’t imagine sitting still and quiet again.

In the midst of Erwin’s struggle to restrain Armin without hurting him, their eyes met when Armin clamped his mouth onto his hand, drawing blood. His little growl resounded in Erwin’s ears, and in that moment, he became disoriented, and hot.

Unbearably hot.

His skin crawled in response to pain, and wiggled from heat. _It feels like I’m burning alive from the inside. What—what is going on with me_? Erwin wondered, letting Armin go as he hunched over, placing his forehead to the cool grass. Armin scurried away, gasping and crying.

 _It hurts_. Was all Erwin could think as pain seared through his body. _I…I know this pain_ …Erwin thought distantly, as the trees blurred in, and out of his glossy vision. _Those trees…this place…I’ve been here before_ …Erwin recalled, while the aches of growing turned into violent eruptions. _I’ll kill him_. Erwin swore again, before losing his train of thought.

Pain and anger consumed all rational thought in Erwin’s mind. He thought of nothing else, swept away by the volatile emotions. Armin was shrieking, and sobbing somewhere nearby.

 _Kill, kill, kill_.

Erwin’s own screams haunted the forest. Invigorated by the moonlight, Erwin transformed into a werewolf. Large, and thick-boned, Erwin roared into the night. _Kill_. He sniffed the air, catching scents on the wind.

A surge of predatory energy pumped through Erwin’s body when he caught the scent of the one he wanted to eat. He let the wind guide him back to the camp, where confused chatter filled his ears. The chatter stopped as the people noticed Erwin. They stilled, paled, and screamed.

“Oh my god what the fuck is that!” Rick exclaimed, pointing at the lightly colored werewolf who towered over them, despite standing on four legs.

“Ahhhh! Werewolf!” One of the boys yelled, and ran.

Instinct almost made Erwin chase the child. Another voice distracted him.

“Good god, where is my gun!?” Steve shouted, rounding on Rick.

“Tent, tent! I took it so you couldn’t shoot a defenseless deer!” Rick responded in a rush. Steve ran into the tent. The other kids scrambled, and ran in different direction. They were frenzied, and frightened.

Werewolves weren’t real.

Of course werewolves weren’t real.

Science knew everything.

 _Kill_. Erwin thought, seeking out the source of his anger. He spotted his victim, and pounced. Rick shrieked and began to hit Erwin. The hits to his snout didn’t phase him. Erwin roared angrily in Rick’s face, and with enraged eyes, he took great pleasure in ripping his fucking throat open with hell’s vengeance.

Rick gasped, and wheezed for breath as he choked on his own blood. Kids were screaming. Steve rushed out of the tent. “Sh-shoot…” Rick managed, pointing weakly at Erwin. Erwin growled and stomped on Rick’s chest, smashing the rib cage to quell some of the seething anger inside of him. Another strangled scream left the rapists throat.

Steve fumbled with the gun. His palms were sweaty, and his feet were flighty, yet heavy. He looked at the kids and regained enough courage to make the gun click. Erwin’s ears swiveled to the familiar noise. He turned around and whacked the gun out of Steve’s hands.

The gun fell harmlessly to the ground. Erwin _almost_ smashed it with a heavy paw. He stopped, regaining enough of his humanity to leave the gun alone on the off-chance there would be werewolves skulking about. Erwin looked back at Rick to make sure he was dead. He flicked his tail with disgust, and then he charged into the forest to find his own.

Once more, Erwin relied on the wind to lead him to Armin, who hadn’t gotten far on his own. He had traveled deeper into the forest, and was pressed up against the base of the cliff, crying. Erwin could smell the fear that oozed off of him in wispy waves and slowed his approach. A branch snapped underneath his foot. Armin’s head snapped up with alarm.

“Waaahh!” Armin shrieked, sounding younger than he was. He cowered against the earthen wall, breaking into loud, frightened sobs. 

Scared. Distraught. Alone.

Paternal instincts consumed Erwin’s werewolf brain.

Comfort. Protect. Heal.

He was _urged_ to help Armin. Erwin lowered himself to the ground, and nudged Armin’s neck with his snout. Armin shouted fearfully upon feeling the warm, wet nose press against his neck. Once more, he scratched, and hit Erwin. His little blows would have been comical if he wasn’t bleeding out of his ass. Erwin endured the strengthless hits, and continued to nuzzle the frightened pup.

His lack of anger and aggression was noticed by Armin. It was a fleeting thought, since Erwin’s prickly fur was beginning to tickle his neck. Small, involuntary laughs erupted from his hoarse throat, alongside his cries. While laughing was a positive change, Erwin stopped, and let his next instinct lead him to lick Armin’s neck.

A little, startled yelp sounded from Armin. Erwin lapped at Armin’s neck reassuringly, comforting him. Armin stilled. His little heart was beating fast in his chest. He dug his fingers into the fur on Erwin’s neck, and then he buried his tear-stained face against his neck, accepting the familiar comfort. Armin cried harder, missing the comfort, and protection that a father provided.

Soft growls, purr-like came from Erwin. He was soothing the frazzled child. Armin slowly calmed down, indicative of his slackening grip. He pulled away, tired, and comforted. Erwin nuzzled him a few more times, to make sure Armin was docile. He was. Erwin nudged Armin’s trembling legs apart, and flicked his tongue against the wound.

“Heek!” Armin yipped, jolting. The wound was tender. _Poor thing_. Erwin sympathized with Armin, and carefully licked the wound, mindful of how Armin must hurt. A lot. He then dragged his tongue across Armin’s thighs, cleaning them.

Werewolves care for their young, and Erwin was no exception. He recognized Armin as his own, and cared for him without complaint, nor moral objections. Erwin knew there was nothing sexual about his actions. He then wrapped a thick, hairy arm around Armin to pull him close. Armin shivered, and cuddled against the fatherly werewolf, recognizing him to be of his own kind. Erwin wasn’t a human after all.

As they cuddled within the confines of the forest, Erwin began to remember everything of the life he had led here. This forest was his home, where he was born, and where he grew up. Here, he had a family—well, Marie was dead, but the product of their brief love was Armin. Armin was his, he knew that now, and took a moment to lick at his face. Armin grunted stubbornly, and pushed his father’s snout out of his face.

Then there was his current mate, who must be really, really mad at him.

 _How long have I been gone, and why was Armin wandering alone in the forest to begin with_? Erwin wondered, holding the small child close to his warm, furry body. _He is a little taller than I remember_. Erwin nuzzled Armin with concern. Armin pushed at him once more, to resume the cuddle-fest. Erwin had other ideas. He shifted, and lowered himself onto the ground, curling his legs beneath him.

One firm growl erupted from his throat. Armin tensed, flicking his ears towards the vibrations of the noise. He recognized it as a command, a familiar one. It took Armin a moment to remember what Erwin expected of him. He grabbed onto Erwin’s coarse fur and pulled himself up, onto the adult werewolf.

Once Armin was nestled on top of his father, Erwin pushed up. He began the journey home, with the light of the full moon to guide him. Erwin listened to Armin’s soft breath, and his light heartbeats. His little boy was alive. It was a wonderful feeling. He trudged home, stopping only when he inhaled a familiar scent.

Home was North. The scent he knew familiarly was East. Towards the river. Erwin turned, heading East. His calm, determined steps had lulled Armin to sleep. It was for the best, since Armin hadn’t slept much since he became a caged animal at the camp sight. Poor kid had to be exhausted.

In the distance, Erwin saw the river bank. In the water, a lone werewolf was bathing. Erwin recognized the dark hair on his head, and the ivory skin tone. _Levi_. He wagged his tail and growled lowly, to alert the other of his presence. The bathing werewolf tensed, startled by the familiar growl. His head shot up, while his obsidian eyes darted across the forest, meeting familiar blue ones.

“Erwin!?” Levi exclaimed, shocked to see his mate. He rushed at Erwin. “You’re home!” Levi rejoiced, throwing his arms around Erwin’s neck. “I thought—fuck—I thought you were dead. I couldn’t…I couldn’t find you anywhere…!” Levi said, pressing his wet face against Erwin’s warm fur. He was emotional, relieved, and crying.

Their reunion was long overdue. Erwin nuzzled Levi’s head, and growled low in his throat to assure him that he was really here. “You disappeared and Armin—did you take him with you? I couldn’t find him either and I thought that—” His voice cracked, while his body shook. Erwin’s return was surreal. Erwin shifted, lowering himself onto the ground, and growled again, with a gesture of his snout towards his back.

Levi looked up, seeing Armin resting on Erwin’s back. “Armin!” Levi quickly pulled the sleeping child close, hugging him. Armin groaned softly, beginning to rouse. His neck tilted to the side, exposing finger prints on his neck. Levi tensed again, eyeing them, and the similarly shaped bruises on his thighs. “What the hell happened to Armin!?” Erwin looked away with shame.

“These bruises, they—did someone kidnap Armin? You left to save him, didn’t you?” Levi guessed, knowing Erwin was the heroic type of werewolf he had begrudgingly fallen in love with. Erwin shifted uncomfortably, still refusing to meet his lovers gaze. “Erwin, what the fuck!?” Levi pressed, raising his voice. Armin whimpered, letting his eyes flutter open. His surroundings were blurry.

 _I can’t explain myself as I am. I need to revert back to humanoid form_. Erwin realized, and concentrated on transforming back into his human form. He stood up slowly, leaning against a tree for support. “It’s my fault.” Was the first thing Erwin said, confessing his negligence. Levi tapped his foot impatiently, and held Armin closer.

“You better start talking because I know what causes those bruises.” Levi warned, needing answers before he would dare to let Armin go. He lost the kid once, he wasn't going to lose him a second time.

“I stepped over the line.” Erwin admitted, with a gesture of his hand towards the forest. Levi tensed again. “I wanted to know if the stories of old were true. They are.”

“You’re saying you forgot me.” Levi exasperated, while Armin began to whine, and squirm in his arms, realizing he wasn’t with his father.

“It’s not like that.” Erwin assured Levi, while reaching for Armin. Armin whimpered and reached for him. Levi stepped back, guarded. “I forgot _everyone_.” Erwin swore, already pleading for forgiveness. Levi was angry.

So angry.

“What about Armin?” Levi pressed, keeping the writhing boy in his arms.

“I think he tried to follow me because when I returned to the forest, he was alone.” Erwin explained, while putting the pieces together. 

“He was alone for an entire year?” Levi asked, balking with horror. Erwin nodded grimly.

“I imagine so. He might have been caught moving about between the two worlds, lost.” Erwin suggested, while Armin began to cry in Levi’s arms. He had realized he wasn’t escaping, nor was Erwin taking him.

“Then these wounds of his happened recently?” Levi questioned, coddling Armin as much as he could to soothe him. He rocked him, and tried shushing him, but that only made Armin wail, and struggle harder, making Levi frazzled. He never had been able to soothe Armin in the same way Erwin could.

“Yes.” Erwin answered, frowning. A muscle in his jaw tightened, while his hands clenched into fists. “I was with some friends. We were taking the kids—” Levi rose his eyebrows questioningly. “—Not mine.” Erwin clarified quickly. “We were taking them camping. Took a wrong turn, ended up crossing over the line.”

“Ngghh!” Armin groaned with frustration, and bit Levi’s arm. Levi jerked in response, and let out a surprise gasp. Armin was young, and while his bite didn’t feel good, Levi wasn’t concerned about losing an arm to him. Erwin noted the bite, and recalled that he had been bitten too. _Armin has become feral_. Erwin thought, with concern.

“Friends? Human friends?” Levi accused, sharply. Armin was growling as he gnawed on Levi’s arm. He was desperate to be let go. Levi winced, and readjusted Armin.

“Yes—” Levi stared at Erwin, hard. “—I thought I was human too. They seemed decent enough. Rick was even a father. I didn’t know how far he would go to hurt someone who was different than him.” Erwin informed him, candidly. There was no reason to lie to his mate. Levi scoffed, and rolled his eyes.

“You trusted a human, and Armin paid the price for it. Some fucking father you are.” Levi jeered, stepping further away from Erwin. Erwin bristled. Levi’s words struck a nerve.

“I didn’t hand Armin to him. He was put in a cage—”

“A _cage_!?” Levi balked again, horrified Armin was put in one of those human contraptions. “Like what, he’s some wild fucking animal?” Levi challenged, as Armin continued biting at his arm. He hoped one of the bites would jar Levi enough to make him drop him. Erwin recoiled at the scorn in Levi’s voice.

Guilt and shame spread across Erwin’s face. “We didn’t know who he was, or what he was capable of. There were kids to protect and he needed protection from them and Rick who would have just preferred to blow his head off.” Erwin explained, raising his voice to match Levi’s. Armin stilled, sensing the toxic tension between the two adults. He became really quiet.

“So what? He’s _your_ kid!” Levi snapped, pressing Armin protectively against his chest.

“I didn’t know that until after I transformed into a werewolf and bit that fuckers throat out!” Erwin defended, already feeling bad about the choices he had made in regards to Armin. Levi stopped.

“You bit his throat out?” Levi asked, intrigued.

“Yes. I hunted him down, ripped his throat out, and crushed his ribs with my paw. I mauled him, because he raped Armin, and tried to kill him.” Erwin swore, with enraged eyes. He was angry just thinking about what Rick had done to his innocent boy. Levi relaxed his shoulders, softened his look, and finally offered Armin back to Erwin.

“I’m sorry.” Levi murmured quietly, feeling awful about what he’d said to Erwin. Erwin picked Armin up, and held the tense boy close to his heart.

“I am sorry too.” Erwin confessed to Levi, as he closed the distance between them. “I didn’t mean for any of this to happen, and the worst part about it is that you and him were hurt.” Erwin said, and then looked from Levi’s eyes, to the little bite wounds on his arm. Levi clasped a hand over his arm.

“Yeah, selfishly pursuing ‘scientific’ answers over the ones we already have has devastating consequences. Who fucking knew?” Levi griped bitterly, gesturing to Armin with his chin. Erwin grimaced, taking the hit to his pride.

“I was wrong. I should have been happy here, with you guys.” Erwin insisted, stepping closer to Levi. Levi looked away, hurt he hadn’t been enough for Erwin.

“You should have been. Now, I don’t know if I want to be yours.” Levi stated, folding his arms across his chest. He and Armin would both need more than heartfelt apologies to heal. Erwin stopped, feeling his heart sadden. He wanted to blame science, he wanted to blame his human friends, but he could only blame himself and his selfish ambitions.

A soft growl gathered both of their attention. Armin pressed his face against Erwin’s neck and began to nuzzle it, whilst growling. He was attempting to comfort the familiar man. Erwin and Levi exchanged a sad smile between them.

“Let’s discuss this later. Armin doesn’t need to hear it.” Erwin pleaded, wanting to focus on Armin’s needs right now. He could try to mend his relationship with Levi later. Levi nodded glumly.

“Agreed.” Levi decided, and headed home, back to the clan. “Let’s tell everyone you’re back from the dead.”


	2. Second Chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin readjusts to his old life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to detail the werewolf way of life, and show how while everything isn't perfect, there is hope for the future. Basically, this wraps the story up. Maybe lazily so, but some would rather that than nothing at all.

Bedburg Forest

 

The morning light shown into the mud house, illuminating the werewolf pup who was nestled into the straw of the bed. Two adults sat on the ground, conversing with each other.

“I am home.” Erwin said as he leaned back against the cool, dry mud wall. He looked around the sparsely furnished house, frowning. Levi rose an eyebrow at him.

“What," Levi sneered, "The outside human world has chairs of gold?”

 _There's cars so we don't have to wear our feet out anymore. There's indoor plumbing and hot water...no more bathing in cold rivers._ …Erwin recalled, wanting to defend his lack of enthusiasm for his home world. He parted his lips, intending to tell Levi of the world he left behind. Then he remembered the frustrating identity politics, the racism, and the materialistic luxuries. _They wouldn't understand_. Erwin decided, shutting his mouth. He could feel Levi's eyes on him, and looked away. 

“It was fast-paced there, with a lot of options…” Erwin remarked, choosing to be vague to spare Levi’s feelings. He knew that for the practical needs of a werewolf, there was nothing wrong with _this_ house.

“So we’ll go for a run.” Levi proposed with a shrug of his shoulders.

 _A run, like the old days...with children playing outdoors and consequently getting burnt by the sun_...Erwin mulled over the idea, knowing Levi was trying to cheer him up. _But...I just_...He looked at the straw Armin slept on and thought of the cotton mattresses the human world had to sleep on. _Our way of life is primitive_...

Shame spread across Erwin's face as he realized why he was unhappy to be home. _Damn it_. Erwin cursed, comparing the human world to the life he not only grew up in, but that which he had returned to unwittingly. _Armin will never know what pizza or ice cream tastes like_. _But he'll also never be judged for the color of his skin, and maybe that's reason enough for me to_...

“Sure.” Erwin agreed, nodding briefly. 

“In other words,” Levi started, reading the conflict in Erwin’s eyes, “This life isn’t good enough for you.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Erwin disagreed, “Even if I felt that way, I wouldn’t actually bring Armin to a world where men are demonized.”  

“It doesn’t sound much worse then the fact that if he grows into an omega, he’ll be fucked by the majority of alpha’s here during his first heat and or until he chooses a personal mate.” Levi dismissed, waving his hand. Erwin cringed at the harsh reality Armin would face if he budded into a sprightly omega.

“I won’t let that happen,” Erwin swore, viewing the traditions of the past in a new light. “It’s barbaric.”

“Barbaric?” Levi repeated as he flicked his ears back, incredulous.

“It’s called gang-rape,” Erwin began, reciting what he could remember of the work sensitivity training he had had to complete before beginning his first day of work. “It puts stress on the victim, and damages them mentally and physically.”

For a moment, Levi just stared at Erwin. He was talking about concepts that were foreign to the werewolf community. “When Armin experiences heat he—wait, fuck it.” Levi stopped, shaking his head. “Why are we even talking about this? Armin won’t undergo heat for a few more years.”

“We’re talking about it because Armin was already raped,” Erwin reminded his prickly mate, “A guy I knew—I thought of him as a friend, but he deemed Armin to be a lesser creature and used sex as a weapon.” Erwin explained, sending an apologetic look Armin’s way. Armin was curled up in the straw with his chest rising, and falling slowly.

“Yeah, about that,” Levi started as he stood up. “There’s some hot springs that might soothe his aches.” Levi mentioned, while stretching his arms out.

“Hot springs,” Erwin repeated, mulling over the fond memories he had of them. He didn’t notice the way that Armin began to twitch and shift on the bed. “We’ll do that when he awakes.” Erwin agreed, just as Armin started to make noise. He and Levi looked at Armin who was rolling around on the bed. His leg jerked.

“Nightmare?” Levi guessed, approaching Armin. Erwin looked over at Armin.

“Nightmare.” Erwin confirmed, moving to stand beside Levi. He gently cupped Armin’s cheek and was surprised to feel wetness. Sweat? Tears? “Armin, wake up.” Erwin encouraged, wanting to guide Armin through what ever unpleasant dream he was having.

Armin jerked awake, wide-eyed and alarmed. He looked around to get his bearings, and as he did he scrambled up distractedly. The blanket, made of bear skin and fur, was heavy on his little body. He cried out and sprang onto the ground to escape. In his clumsy haste to abide by his instinct to run, he fell over himself.

“Shit,” Levi cursed, rushing to catch Armin. His reflexes and reaction time were renown throughout the clan, and within moments, Armin was pressed safely against his chest. “You okay?” Levi asked, holding the trembling pup close to him. Armin looked at the adults again. He broke down into noisy tears.

Once, Erwin had known everything there was to know about his own child. A year apart left him guessing why Armin was sobbing. Erwin knelt down and tried to soothe him, without hushing him. Levi helped in what little ways he could, but he was just as awkward and unsure as Erwin was. Neither of them knew the cause for the tears, and Armin wasn’t talking. His little hands were entangled in his messy hair, and his little knees knocked together.

“You remember the hot springs, Armin?” Erwin asked, while he rubbed small, soothing circles onto Armin’s arm. “We’re going to let you play in it.” He told him, hoping to distract him from his woes. Armin rubbed at his face with the palm of his hands and tilted his head up to look at the adults. His eyes were red and swollen from crying, but the tears had stopped.

“We can go right now.” Levi suggested, petting Armin’s ear.

Armin didn’t need to be told twice. He got up and hurried to the door. His steps were still clumsy and uncoordinated. Erwin and Levi glanced at each other with concern. Armin was limping.

 _He must be hurting_. Erwin sympathized, and plucked Armin up from the ground. “I’ll carry you.” He offered, figuring Armin would appreciate the help. He didn’t. Armin groaned, and squirmed in his arms. Reluctantly, Erwin let him go and followed him outside. Levi followed him and walked along his side. Armin walked in front of them until he spotted other residents of the clan. He then pressed himself between the adults, turning his gaze to the ground. Erwin set his hand on Armin’s shoulder to comfort him.

“Morning.” Erwin greeted a guy he and Levi grew up with. The man returned the greeting, while another werewolf waved at them. The mud houses were spaced apart, but they were close to promote unity within the clan.

“Welcome back.” A woman called, then ushered her pups along to the feeding ground in the opposite direction of the hot springs.

“You’re lucky the people accept you,” Levi mentioned, noticing the welcome party Erwin was receiving. “The elders sure don’t.”

“They are more reluctant to accept Armin back into the pack,” Erwin pointed out, since he and Levi had to both convince the elders that Armin still had worth to the clan. “Armin, like myself could be carrying foreign diseases.” He acknowledged, knowing that during his time in the human world he could have concocted different illnesses that could wipe out the indigenous werewolf clan.

Luckily no one appeared to be falling ill.

“Diseases?” Levi questioned, ushering Armin along. Armin was slow to follow, dragging his feet in the dirt. He wasn’t paying attention to the adults, and instead was watching his surroundings.

“It’s not really something I can explain in a day,” Erwin dismissed, realizing there was a lot about the world that the werewolves never knew. They kept to themselves, and ate all natural food. The only sickness in their lifespan was the ingestion of poisonous berries, or similarly poisonous insects. “I’ll tell you about it, sometime.”

“Well, we have the rest of our lives,” Levi pointed out as he gave Armin another light push. Armin stopped completely and grabbed onto Erwin’s leg to steady himself. He was sweating, and panting nervously. “Starting now.” Levi added, running his fingers through Armin’s hair to comfort him.

“True,” Erwin agreed while he knelt beside a pale Armin and rubbed his back. “Armin may be experiencing an anxiety attack.” Erwin suggested, noticing the way Armin trembled and clutched at his chest. “It’s not in the same classification as a disease, but it’s something I remember seeing a lot in the omega’s here. I Just didn’t know what it was then.”

“Yeah, they get panicky. So what?” Levi asked, his voice flippant. He didn’t know why Erwin was even bringing it up, and that made him frustrated.

“Psychologically he’s experiencing fear or worry as they probably do,” Erwin explained, while continuing to try to soothe Armin. “I would guess it is because he either doesn’t recognize this area of the forest, or because he does remember what he’s been away from for so long.”

“Well, is there a way to calm him down?” Levi asked, kneeling beside Armin. He looked up at his mate for an answer. Erwin nodded and cupped Armin’s wet face in his hands.

“Breathe, Armin, breathe.” Erwin coaxed gently, though he knew Armin might feel too overwhelmed to listen to him. Armin whimpered, and fervently shook his head. “Breathe.”

Levi noted that Armin still wasn’t speaking. It was a concern of his, one he didn’t address right now. He stepped back, letting Erwin calm the kid. Once Armin was calm, they resumed the long trek to the hot springs. Armin was still wary, and skittish. He kept looking around, cautious. The presence of the adults didn’t assure him that he was safe.

When the hot springs were in the distance, Armin perked up, shed the jacket, and hurried to the water. He clambered onto a rock protruding out of the water. It was damp from humidity, making Armin slip. He gasped, flailing as he careened into the water. A loud splash sounded. Both Erwin and Levi tensed with alarm and hurried to the edge of the water.

Armin surfaced, coughing and sputtering. He grabbed onto a smaller rock for support and caught his breath before hoisting himself onto it. Erwin relaxed, then he and Levi stepped into the hot spring. “Are you alright?” Erwin wondered with concern, patting Armin’s back. Armin nodded, dipping his legs into the warm water.

“Say yes.” Levi encouraged Armin, while he stripped himself. Armin flattened his wolf ears against his head, ducked down and flicked his tail nervously. Erwin sighed, setting a hand on Levi’s shoulder.

“Trauma may make a child reluctant to speak,” Erwin mentioned, defending Armin’s unwillingness to talk. Armin wriggled into the warm water, hiding away from the uncomfortable topic. “He’ll talk when he’s ready.”

“I hope so,” Levi said as he lowered himself into the hot spring. “I miss hearing his inane questions.”

“Don’t we both…” Erwin muttered, peeling his own clothes away to join Levi in the hot spring. He let the warm water soothe his troubled mind. Armin waded through the water, becoming comfortable now that the adults weren’t talking about him. He splashed, and played in the water.

Levi sidled close to Erwin and leaned against his broad chest. “You should have come back sooner.” Levi told him, resting his head against his chest. Erwin draped an arm around Levi’s shoulders.

“I would have if I hadn't lost my memory,” Erwin swore, regretting the time he had lost with Levi and Armin both. “I think the barrier is intact to protect our way of life from the rest of the world, though.” Erwin mentioned, having thought a lot about why there was a barrier in the first place. Since his time in the human realm, the conclusion he had came to was just that, that the barrier protected their culture.

The outside world wouldn’t approve of their way of life and in some ways, Erwin couldn’t blame them. However, as he looked around at the freedom he and the other werewolves had, he took time to appreciate the fact that he could hunt, fish, roam, and take a dip in the hot spring without having to abide by someone else's rules nor did he have to offer up monetary payment.

“Good thing too,” Levi agreed, nestling against Erwin. “That world sounds complicated and hateful.”

“It’s…not much different then our world, actually,” Erwin commented grimly, thinking about how their werewolf clan fought with other werewolf clans. They weren’t any more tolerant of each other. “But here, I won’t be an absent husband nor an absent father any longer. That’s what I can do.”

“Good to know,” Levi said and leaned up to kiss Erwin. Erwin returned the kiss, touching his cheek. A splash of water startled them. They both looked up. Armin giggled and splashed them again. “I’ll hold you to it right after we catch him.” Levi decided, choosing to make a game out of Armin’s antics.

Erwin smiled and joined Levi in the game that Armin started. He knew everything wasn’t perfect between them, but he was determined to make the best out of his second chance and leave the human world and its problems behind him. 


	3. Ambush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four years have passed since Erwin has returned home. Armin seems to be recovering, but the future isn't always bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was done with this fic, and I kind of forgot about this fic until it was brought to my attention by a person who commented on the fic. Like, someone commented on my fic, can ya'll believe it? I'm so happy xD 
> 
> I sat down last night and instead of finishing The Promised Neverland manga, I spent an hour or two editing this fanfiction and while it flows a little better, I decided to write up a little more to the story. I wrote this today, and while I didn't manage to write out all of my ideas that occurred to me, I feel like some people will just be happy to have another chapter or a "sequel" or what ever people want to call it. 
> 
> I doubt if I'll write a 4th chapter. But. Here's a third chapter for anyone who is interested!!! <3
> 
> Oh, and ya'll might have thought I was gone. But I'm never gone. I'm always lurking, reading fics, just biding my time until I come out with a brand new fanfiction, lol. ;)

Chapter 3

 

The sun shone into the window, illuminating the werewolf family asleep on the bed. Between the proud parents slept a tiny werewolf whose eyes fluttered open as the spring wind ruffled his hair. He stretched out, mindful not to kick either parent, and then he crawled over the larger adult who slept on the outside of the group to better protect them.

As soon as he was free of the safe little cocoon his parents had implemented long ago for his own comfort, he headed straight for the door with trembling limbs.

“Armin.”

He stopped, hearing his father’s deep voice, riddled with concern.

“Where are you going?”

“The…watering hole?” Armin answered uncertainly, knowing he had been caught as he nervously tugged at his shirt.

“Don’t be long.” His alphaline father, Erwin told him, the command a subtle overtone Armin knew well.

Armin let out a breath of relief. “Thank you.” He responded appreciatively and then hurried outside, wanting to feel the morning wind brush up against his hot, sweaty skin.

The early morning world was quiet for adult werewolves preferred to hunt at night for prey. As a young werewolf, Armin, like other youthful wolflings had a lot of energy to spare since they did not actively participate catching harder prey.

Some rustling from the mud house across from Armin let him know he wasn’t the only wolfling awake at this hour. He headed for the watering hole as he told his father he would, and once he arrived, he knelt down to cup some of the water into his hands.

Armin brought the palms of his hands to his mouth and sipped the cool, refreshing water. A quiet drink, and time to think in solitude made Armin enjoy mornings. In the sun’s rays he could see the world around him, and that advantage comforted him when he felt uneasy.

_I haven’t had a nightmare for awhile_ …Armin thought, dipping his hands back into the cool water to then splash it onto his face. _But that night…it came back to me as if it just happened_ …

He slowly peeled away his clothes and folded them neatly onto the rock.  Now that he was naked, he approached the water and then turned away from it to look over his shoulder at his back. In the waters mirror image of him, Armin could see the scar on his back from when some children had split his back open with a tree branch.

The wound had not healed well over time, and even years later it was unsightly. Armin let out a shaky sigh and stepped into the cool water, submerging himself within it.

_I don’t remember much about the past, I just know that night remains within my memory_. Armin thought, running his fingers through his wet hair. He opened his eyes, then surfaced to relax against a rock. _Maybe I’ll ask Dad to take me to the hot springs tonight_ …

In the distance birds rushed into the sky, squawking loudly. Armin looked up, vaguely intrigued by the thought that potential prey might have startled the birds.

_I’m not much of a hunter, but a light snack might make me feel better_. Armin figured, hoisting himself back onto the land. He shook off, then redressed himself, hiding the scar he was self-conscious of. _A squirrel, or a few rats could be delicious with some of the herbs Dad has stored in jars underground_. He mused, wandering through the forest leisurely.

There was little reason for him to be wary since dangerous prey only woke at night. If he did manage to stumble across a bear, he knew he could run away. _I don’t wander far from home anyways_. Armin told himself as he sought out the reason the birds had ascended into the sky in a rush. _It’s nice out…taking a stroll helps to calm my mind_.

The light stroll soon turned into a game of chase when Armin heard a young deer calling out in distress. It was lost, and that meant that the wolfling could have a proper snack. He prowled through the forest, stalking the deer.

_Found it_. Armin rejoiced, finding the lone deer in a clearing. He inhaled the air around him, smelling the deer’s fear and caught the scent of blood. _It’s wounded, which means another predator is stalking it_. Armin realized, beginning to rethink the easy snack. He didn’t like confrontation, and if another predator was already waiting to jump out at the deer, he didn’t want to fight for it.

A noise distracted him. He walked away from the deer, continuing to step onto the front pad of his foot to keep quiet and undetected. The treeline was not far away, and while Armin knew better then to stray far from home, curiosity led him forwards.  

Armin stopped abruptly, hearing voices. He crouched behind a boulder and then peered around it warily.

At the treeline Armin could see a large group of humans, holding familiar weapons. They were talking amongst themselves. He strained to hear them, flicking his ear to catch sound waves.

“We found it, the barrier between worlds.” One of the humans said, gesturing towards the invisible barrier. Armin ducked back behind the rock, feeling his heart begin to beat rapidly within his chest.

_No. Our worlds aren’t meant to meet_. Armin thought, clenching his hands into fists as his mind began to race. _What are they even doing here? Are they here to hurt us? Do they want our water_? He peeked over the boulder, thankful the surrounding bushes helped hide him.

“Then let’s bring it down, slaughter the wolves for their fur, and then take over the land for development.” Another man said, ushering the rest of them to take a step back.

“We know wolves hunt at night, they’ll be caught unawares and if they really are werewolves, there is no moon tonight for them to transform.” A third guy said, hoisting up a gun that was unfamiliar to the wolfling.

_Wait…that man…he looks…familiar…just…older_ …Armin pondered, furrowing his eyebrows with confusion. _But where…wait, there’s others, younger_ …He squinted, wracking his brain for who the familiar faces were.

In an instant, Armin felt an overwhelming sense of cold dread plague his heart. _I know some of them. Steve, Dylon, Timmy and Marty…though I don’t remember the exact relation…but I do remember them throwing rocks at me once_.

“We’ll avenge Rick!” One of them declared, raising a fist into the air.

_They’re back, with reinforcements_ …Armin realized, ducking back down as horror spread through him. _This isn’t just revenge…they want to hurt all of us and take our land_! His heart thudded hard against his chest as he tried to figure out what he should do.

“Let’s blast it open.”

_I must tell dad_.  Armin decided and lunged behind a bush.

As he did, a burst of light lit the forest up in reds, orange and whites. Armin was propelled forwards and shrieked, startled and caught off guard. He was thrown from the shot that shattered the barrier and smacked into a tree, knocking the breath out of him.

“It’s down!”

“Charge!”

_No…they…broke the barrier? I…ow…have…to_ … “Ngh…” Armin groaned, whimpering with pain as he writhed on the ground. His back was hot, and the unrelenting burn spread throughout his body, triggering his body into a premature transformation. His conscious mind slipped away.

All that remained in his mind was an urgency to return home. He sprinted through the forest.

_Danger_.

Weaved through the trees.

_Danger_.

Ducked under low branches.

_Danger_.

Armin raced through the village, his large paws thudding heavily onto the ground noisily. He rushed home, barging through the entrance. The scent of sweat and noise of heavy breaths brought Armin’s attention to the bed were his parents were still on the bed. Levi was on top of Erwin’s lap, but as soon as they heard their son return, they separated quickly, startled.

“What the f—” Levi began to shout, then shut up as he saw Armin’s werewolf form.

The fur on his back was heavily singed, and black as if he had caught fire.

Erwin leapt off the bed first, hastily tugging pants on as he scrambled to reach his son. “Armin!” He exclaimed, startled by his son’s transformation, and the fact he could smell burnt flesh. “You…you transformed!?”

“How is that even possible?” Levi remarked as he hurried to Erwin’s side, just as perplexed as Erwin was. “Werewolves don’t transform until they’re at least sixteen, and experiencing puberty…” He said, touching some of Armin’s charred fur.

“Life or death situations can invoke a sudden, premature change.” Erwin mentioned while Armin growled and recoiled from his other dad’s touch. “He’s definitely hurt…is the forest on fire?” He wondered, striding towards the door.

Armin hurried to block his path. The abrupt movement made him dizzy and caused him to collapse in the doorway.

“Shit,” Levi cursed, kneeling down at Armin’s side. He looked up at Erwin. “You go find out what happened. I’ll stay back and treat him.”

“Alright.” Erwin agreed and stepped over Armin to leave.

As soon as he stepped out, Levi set a hand over Armin’s furry cheek to comfort him. “Armin, listen to me. You need to change back.”

A whimper was all Armin managed in response.

“I can’t treat you if you don’t change back,” Levi urged, petting his little wolfling. “Come on, change back.”

Whether the request was heard and understood, or if fatigue had settled into the boy’s bones, Levi didn’t care because Armin did revert back into a human. Levi now could see that his back was burnt, and since Armin was barely conscious, he got up and rummaged through the wooden shelves for burn salve.

Once Levi found the burn salve, he took a moment to pull Armin further into the home, and then rolled him onto his stomach. “This might hurt a little, but you’ll feel good soon.” Levi assured him as he wet his fingers with the salve. He then applied the burn cream to his sons back.

The mere touch, despite the gentle care Levi engaged in, set Armin spiraling into soft, pained sobs. He still wasn’t quite sure why he was hurting, or how he even got home.

“Where’s…dad…?” Armin asked between heavy breaths and gasps of pain.

“He’s going to find the fire, and he’ll put it out.” Levi answered, slathering Armin’s back with he cooling cream.

“But…but…” Armin began to argue, then hissed in pain, clenching his hands into fists. “It’s…not a f-fire…”

“What do you mean?” Levi asked, pushing some of Armin’s hair out of his face.

“Th…the barrier…was ah…broken…” Armin stammered, curling up against himself. “We’re…under attack…”

Levi sprang up, plucking Armin up from the ground and deposited him onto the straw bed. “Stay here, I have to let the others know.” He instructed, pulling a furry bear skin blanket over his injured wolfling.

“Wait!” Armin pleaded, grabbing Levi’s wrist. “I…I don’t want to be alone…th-those men who hurt me b-before are b-back and I…I’m…”

“I’ll send your friends in to keep you company.” Levi promised, leaving a hasty kiss to Armin’s forehead as a goodbye. He then rushed out of the home, determined to catch up with Erwin to inform him their safe, sheltered world was under attack.

Little did he know this was the start of what would be a long, and viscous war between humankind and the werewolves.  


End file.
